1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to filter apparatus. More specifically, the present invention pertains too apparatus for filtering particulates from liquid fuels such as diesel and gasoline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, important that liquid fuel operated engines receive fuel as nearly free of impurities as practical. This is particularly true of solid impurities or particulates which may clog fuel lines, carburetors or other engine components. While most fuel operated engines are provided with some type of filter, it is most important that the fuel tank from which the engine receives fuel be filled with unadulterated fuel. To this end, various fuel filters have been provided. Examples of recent developments in the art may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,851,118 and 4,908,130. While such filters have solved some of the problems associated with filtering of fuel, most of them are relatively complex and once installed may not be easily removed. Thus, they may not be suitable for easy cleaning and/or for temporary placement in a fuel storage tank so that they may be removed for use with other tanks.